


Spock's Lab

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 22





	Spock's Lab

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly, but luck was not on your side as Spock sent Leonard to ask you for help right before the end of shift. “Ensign.” He greeted you. 

“Doctor.” You looked up at him with a neutral look. “Can I help you with something?”

He showed you his PADD. “Spock was wondering if you could translate and do this math problem while keeping the same language.” 

You nodded, taking the PADD from him and looking it over. 

He stayed by your station but seemed less fuming. His eyes moved around the bridge as you worked, and was taken off guard then you got his attention. “Doctor? Here you are.” You handed his PADD back. “It’s all taken care of, and I’ve included some helpful notes.”

“Thanks.” He took it and went back to Spock without another word. 

Sighing, you shook your head and went back to work. You briefly heard Jim and Bones talking and were just glad they were keeping it professional. You'd have to tell Kirk you were proud of him later for that, as it seemed that wasn't something he was used to.

You spared a glance towards Kirk but made eye contact with Leonard instead. For once, you didn't feel his hatred, and you were sure your surprise was noticeable for a moment.

He gave a tight lipped smile, but to you it meant a lot. You gave him a small smile in return before going back to work.

Kirk came up to you during the shift and asked you and Uhura on your progress. “She's doing excellent, Captain.” Uhura told him, grinning.

You smiled, blushing. “I just really like the subject so that helps.” 

He chuckled at that. “If Spock is coming to you, I'd say you picked the right station.” He winked. “He doesn’t even come to me if he can avoid it.” 

“That is true.” Spock spoke as he came to chat with Uhura. 

Hearing that made your face light up. It was one thing to be complicated by Uhura, and another thing entirely to be complemented by Spock. He gave compliments maybe annually. 

Kirk smiled proudly at you and went on his way to check on other stations. Bones had said nothing, but felt pride in you that you'd been complimented by Spock himself. He kept hearing his father’s words cloud his mind and told himself to just be civil for now. He just hoped that some sleep later would help him figure things out.

* * *

You smiled as you tugged Kirk to your shared room after shift, the whole day going better than planned. “Eager, mate?” He teased you. 

“I’ve had a very good day, actually. I’d like to end it on an excellent note, mate.”

“Well...I can’t say no to that.” He smiled before kissing you gently. 

* * *

Bones stared at his screen back in his quarters, while he was slowly calming down about the situation, he was still finding research to find about mates and rejection. Having facts made him feel more at ease, and more in control.

He wasn’t looking forward to seeing you for your next shot, and just the thought had him nervous. He’d be seeing you the next day, and had to prepare himself for that.

* * *

The following morning you had your appointment first thing in the morning, but Kirk wanted to tag along. You moved towards the MedBay, fingers laced together.

“Think it’ll be better if I stay in the waiting area?” He asked. 

“Nope. You can come in with me if you’d like.” You pecked his cheek.

He nodded and smiled as the two of you were sent back right away. His comm went off once you got there, and he frowned. 

“Scotty to Kirk. Can you come down to engineering?” Mr. Scott’s voice filled the room. 

You giggled. “Such is the life of the Captain!” You teased.

He pouted and pecked your lips. “I’ll see you sometime today, if he gives you shit, comm me.” He waved and left the room quickly. 

“I will.” You agreed with a nod. Once he was was gone, you let out a sigh, slightly bored.

Bones came in with the hypo already filled, his features were somewhat relaxed compared to the days prior. “Morning.” 

You nodded. “Morning.” You moved your hair to the side, figuring he’d want to give you your shot and get out.

“I have to check your vitals and things like that.” He stood in front of you and began scanning things. “Any side effects?” 

“Oh.” You nodded. “And no, none.” You told him with a shrug.

He nodded. “This kind might cause headaches, so just let me know.” He went back to get the hypo and stepped behind you before injecting it. 

“Okay.” You made a mental note, hoping that didn’t happen. You were a baby when it came to headaches.

He finished up and looked at you. “All done, see you next time.”

You slid off the table. “See you in a week, doctor.” you told him.

“Bye, Y/N.” He nodded. 

Taking a deep breath, you exited the MedBay, and made your way towards the Bridge. It was a quiet morning as Scotty held Jim up until lunch. You found him already waiting for you when you entered the room, and went to sit with him.

He was frustrated, not with you but with something he was unable to figure out. So he pulled you into a deep kiss and held you on his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. “Can’t complain about that.”

He smiled, nuzzling in your neck. “You just calm me down instantly you know?” 

You giggled at that, nodding. “You do the same for me.” You told him. “Rough morning?”

“Yeah, just problems in the lifts.” He sighed. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure things out.”

“It made me feel not smart.” He admitted. 

“Awe.” You put your head on his shoulder. “You’re smart. Smarter than me, even.” 

He scoffed. “Not true.” He tickled your side. 

You laughed. “It is!” You tried halfheartedly to push him away. 

“Aye lass, I’m sorry but I must take the Captain away again.” Scotty came up to your table. 

“Fine. You’re lucky you have a cool accent.” You joked. “I guess I’ll see you at dinner.” You pecked Kirk’s lips.

Scotty laughed and squeezed your shoulder. “Thanks. I’ll try to get him back to the Bridge quickly.”

You slid off of Kirk’s lap and nodded. “I’ll see you there, Captain.” You teased.

He winked at you with a slight blush on his cheeks and left the lunch room. You watched him for a moment before sitting back down, picking at your food.

Bones watched you from where he sat with the MedBay crew and sighed. He had heard your laughter, and knew at least you were happy.

* * *

Thankfully the Bridge was quiet when you returned which aided in helping you get your first reports done quicker. You were fully aware when Kirk came back to the bridge and smiled to yourself.

He was however in a sour mood and got on everyone’s cases when they seemed to be too relaxed. 

You wondered if this still had something to do with the lifts, and by dinner, even you were wondering if you should steer clear of him.

But he came to you at the end of the day, offering his hand for dinner. You gladly took it, pulling him into a gently hug for a moment.

He relaxed into you. “Can we have dinner in our room?” 

You cupped his cheek. “Of course.” You agreed, wanting to help him relax.

He smiled gratefully, though it was small. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome. Come on.” You took his hand and led him from the bridge.

He dragged and collapsed on the bed when you got to your room. 

“Want a back rub?” You offered, lying next to him. 

He looked at you with wide eyes. “You’d do that?”

You giggled at his expression. “Of course I would.” You smiled, pecking his cheek. “So, yes, or no?” You asked playfully. 

“I’m not gonna say no to that.” He chuckled and wiggled so he got more comfortable. 

You moved so that you were sitting on his thighs, pushing his shirt up so you could get to his back. “Where would like me to start?”

“Shoulders?” He instantly melted under your touch. 

Moving your hands up his back, you rubbed small circles with your thumbs. “There?” You asked softly.

“Oh my god.” He groaned, nuzzling into the bed. 

“Now...why does this sound familiar?” You teased, moving from between his shoulders, outward. “Usually we’re not clothed for that.”

He chuckled, groaning. “By the end of this, we won’t be clothed.” 

You couldn’t help but bite your lip. “Promise?” You leaned forward and breathed in his ear.

“Guaranteed.” He growled. 

Nipping at his jaw, you sat back up, moving your thumbs down some. “I’ll give you back rubs more often, you’re really tense.”

“That’ll be nice. I’m starting to feel like jelly.” He chuckled. 

You smiled at that, trying to take your time in spots that seemed extra tight for him. By the time you were done, Jim had drifted off for a small nap, giving you time to grab something from the replicators for you both to eat. You hoped that between the massage, and the nap, he’d be in a much better mood after. 

You hummed as you walked down, thinking of what he would want to eat. Just before you got to your destination, you heard a certain half-Vulcan calling for you. “Yes, Mr. Spock?” 

“Do you wish to join me as I go to my lab? I have some more translations if you are up for it. I am working on the final processes now.” He stood in front of you. 

“I’d like that, but let me get some food to the Captain first?” You asked.

“I am sure the Captain can get food on his own.” Spock nodded. “It will only take a minute.” 

Nodding, you motioned for him to lead the way. You were giddy to see the CO’s lab and felt honored that he had asked you personally. You grew slightly concerned however when it was taking longer than either of you thought to figure out the last equation. You began chewing on your lip, starting to make simple mistakes.

Spock considered himself a patient man, deciding to let you go for the evening. “Instead of reporting to the Bridge in the morning, can you report here instead? I will run it by Nyota.” 

It took you a moment to realize that he meant Uhura. Smiling, you nodded. “Of course. I shall see you in the morning, Mr. Spock.”

“Good night, Ensign.” He nodded. 

You smiled and made your way out back to the lunchroom, noticing it was empty. You were thinking over the equation, hoping that something would come to you while you weren’t staring at it.

You got a couple of trays and walked back to your shared room as you continued thinking, blushing as you heard Leonard down the hall. It still stung that you ‘lost’ your brother, but you just decided to keep moving forward with your life. 

Bones was talking to one of his nurses, rounding the corner to see you walking. “Hey.” 

When you realized that he was talking to you, you were surprised. “Hey?” You were unsure if he was about to lecture you about something.

He arched his brow. “Yes. I’m saying hello.” 

“Why? I thought that you hated me or something for being with Kirk?”

“I’m trying to be civil.” He explained. 

You smiled softly at that. “Thank you.”

He nodded and waved before continuing off with the nurse. Lowering your eyes, you continued on your way.

Jim was sitting up when you returned, looking at you with a slightly pissed expression. “Welcome back.” He muttered. 

“Thanks, I brought dinner.” You held it up slightly.

“Where’d you go off to?” He sighed. 

“I went to get dinner, and Mr. Spock asked me to go to his labs to look over some things. So, I did.” You shrugged.

He nodded before sitting next to you on the bed and taking his tray. 

You picked at your food before glancing at him. “You seem mad at me.”

He shook his head. “No, I just forget.” He shrugged. 

“Forget what?” You asked, rubbing your hand over his shoulders.

“You’re not an average Omega.” He looked at you. “Which I’m not complaining about but I’m guessing I’m an average Alpha who gets upset easily.” 

You pecked his cheek. “You’ll get better with time. This is still new to both of us, remember?”

He nodded and kissed you softly before finishing up his tray. “You’re so understanding.” He chuckled lightly with a smile on his face. 

You felt relieved, glad he wasn’t upset and that you did the job of an Omega in the sense that you helped your Alpha. 


End file.
